Shed Thy Sacrifice
by lvPayne
Summary: He cries out in anguish to the sky, “Somebody, lift this curse from me!” His eyes open as the heavens part and expose a figure falling at an alarming rate, and landing on the soft earth just below him.


**Disclaimer: **

I don't own Fruit Baskets… but I know all of us wish we did! Especially Akito and that darn Yuki! Oh yeah, and I can't forget that handsome Doctor, Hatori! Teehee!

**Dedication: **

_**The first two chapters are in memory of Keylin Solis. You brought us all so much happiness. You were valiant in your fight with Cystic Fibrosis. We miss you, but the love that I, and the rest of our family, have for you is never ceasing. The blessing you received in a dream helped inspire part of this story. Rest in peace little cuz.**_

**Summary:**

He lays sprawled across the wood floorboards, facing the heavens. Eyes closed, holding back tears of pain. He cries out in anguish to the sky, "Somebody, lift this curse from me!" His eyes open as the heavens part and expose a figure falling at an alarming rate, and landing on the soft earth just below him.

**Comments:**

Hey guys! This is my firs attempt at writing a Fruits Basket fan fiction. I recently was introduced to the anime and just bought all the manga's and the box DVD set. I warn you, I might mess up on some parts because of my lack of conception of Fruits Basket. So, if you see any mistakes with it, please let me know. I also have no idea of Japanese formality (i.e. –san, -chan, kun, etc.) I have no idea when or how to use these. If anyone can help me I would be totally grateful.

Akito should be making his appearance soon

(('.')) jeN

This Fan Fic

* * *

_So many tubes…_ she thought as she knelt on the hospital floor. She raised her head and looked at the frail body, which lay before her. An oxygen mask covered part of a small pale face and a myriad of tubes adorned thin arms. _Why? It's not fair that you were born knowing you would die… Why can't I help you through this pain?_

"Excuse me Miss Wilson but I must refill the IV bags", a young nurse said as she entered the room.

"Oh, I am quite sorry," the young lady the nurse referred to as Miss Wilson, said as she hurriedly stood up. Her legs ached in protest to her sudden movement, but she ignored it. She walked over to the other side of the hospital bed, and looked over her cousin. Tears welled up in her eyes, as she realized her cousin was loosing the battle that was being fought within that weak body.

The nurse looked at the person lying in the bed, then up at Miss Wilson, "It's tragic, isn't it? So young, and yet living with such an insufferable pain. A greater pain than you or I have ever experienced."

Miss Wilson looked at the nurse, who patted the silky dark hair of her cousin.

"Yes, Cystic Fibrosis is such a terrible disease. I wish I could do something for her. It seems the only time she is at peace is when she sleeps or is at church."

The nurse smiled sadly, "With the smile playing on her lips you can tell she is dreaming something beautiful. Does she ever tell you what she dreams about?"

Miss Wilson shook her head, "No. Whenever I ask Violet she always says 'Jenna, those dreams don't matter. You know that I am waiting for that special one'".

The nursed tilted her head to the side, "'that special one?'"

Jenna nodded and held on to Violets hand, "We're Latter-Day Saints Mormon, our whole family is. In our religion we receive a Patriarchal Blessing at one point in our life. This blessing tells us many things about how God feels about us, and about future plans he has in store for us. Violet got hers a few months ago the day she turned twelve. The blessing promised that an angel would visit her in a dream before she passed on."  
Jenna released Violets hand, and walked over to the window.  
"I know she doesn't have much time left. I've seen the look of death settling upon the face of those I loved so many times before." Jenna turned around and looked at the nurse, "Please forgive me, you have other patients to attend to. I'm sorry to be wasting your time with my foolish thoughts."

The nurse looked at Jenna, and was nearly brought to tears. She had often heard the other nurses softly murmuring about the young women standing before her. From what she heard the girl had watched many of her loved ones die. Her stepmother had passed away after a long battle with cancer when Jenna was four. Her father saddened by the loss fell into a deep depression. His depression began to eat away at his health and he passed away two years later. She then went to live with her mother, who remarried, and truly enjoyed it. Her stepfather, a wealthy businessman, was kind and reminded her of her father. When Jenna was thirteen the three of them drove to their family reunion in Sundance, Utah. From what the nurses said Jenna had enjoyed the trip immensely but on the drive back they had gotten into a bad car accident. Her mother and stepfather died on impact, and Jenna had come out of it with a broken leg, a few scratches, and a shattered heart. After the accident she moved in with Violet's family (she moved out the month she turned eighteen and is currently living in the house she inherited from her stepfather). Everyday since then she volunteered for a few hours in the hospital.

The nurse looked at Jenna, who was once again looking out the window and walked towards the door. She paused and said to Jenna, "If you need anything do not hesitate to page me". She then closed the hospital door and left Jenna alone with her thoughts and sleeping cousin.  
Jenna turned to make sure the nurse had left. When she saw no one else but her cousin was in the room with her she dropped to her knees and began to pray out loud.

"Oh Heavenly Father, I kneel down, humbled before thee. I thank thee for thy love, and mercy. I am grateful for my health, and for the opportunity to be here where my cousin needs me the most. Heavenly father, as I kneel here I feel the urge to ask thee for a gift. I have seen so many die. I have witnessed the death of family members, and many children in this hospital. I wish I could have done something to help them, but there was nothing I could do. Lord, my wish is this. Just once I wish that I could help someone who has been told they are going to die. I wish to help them live. To break or get rid of whatever pain they are going through. Please allow me to prove to that person they weren't born to die, and carry such a heavy burden. I truly ask for these things in the name of thy son."

Jenna wiped away the tears that she had shed and walked over to the chair next to her cousin's bed. She sat down on it, and took her cousins hand in her own, and waited.

* * *

**Character description:**

Name: Jenna Maria Wilson  
Height: 5'4

Weight: 110 lbs

Hair: (Color) Dark Chocolate Brown. (Texture) Wavy. (Length) Shoulder-length.

Eye Color: A light green, much like the color jade.

Body type: Athletic. A bit top heavy.

Name: Violet Martinez  
Height: 4'10

Weight: 80 lbs

Hair: (Color) Black. (Texture) Straight. (Length) Mid-back.

Eye Color: Deep Blue

Body type: Thin

Name: Nurse  
In a nutshell she looks like Nurse Joy. Teeheehee. When I think about nurses she pops into my mind. I should have never babysat my friend's cousin when the Pokemon movie came out. I hated that show and movie.


End file.
